Spaghettarian Invasion
NOTICE: The first part (up until the first instance of "10:28" timestamps) was done in a different chat *Hiddenlich*The edge of the Trolliverse... *In the unknown regions... *10:04Dudegi WC*a super weapon is being developed* **Well, I guess not a "weapon" **But it's like a radar *10:05Hiddenlich*There is also a "great wall of metal" outside the Trolliversal border, billions of miles away *10:06Dudegi WC*this radar will be able to pinpoint spaghetti locations over vast ranges (though not the entire multiverse)* *10:07User909The project was done with the help of a handful of kidnapped scientists *10:07HiddenlichSpaghettarian Engineer: The Spaghetti Reich shall prosper from this universe's resources! **Multiverse's *10:08TheEnderGamerSpaghettarian Soldier: So, when do we attack? *10:08Dudegi WCSpaghettarian Spy: It'd be easier if I actually had cloaks and spybots and mini-radars to use *Spaghettarian Spy: Instead you give me advanced speed.... *10:10HiddenlichSpaghettarian Engineer: When this radar locates the first factory, our empire will begin our Million Year Reich! **He means that the invasion will begin once the radar is functional *10:10Dudegi WCSpaghettarian Electrician: That should connect all the wires up. This is as compact as we can get here *10:11User909Spaghettarian Janitor: Oh, the Flying Spaghetti Monster will be so pleased! *10:11HiddenlichArlic Scientist: Alright, you got what you want! Now let us go! *10:11Dudegi WCSpaghettarian Electrician: But I'm keeping the power source away for now, that thing could spark so many sparks at us that we'd melt! *10:12TheEnderGamerHey guys can I invite finn *10:13User909Sure *Finn168719 has entered Daigee Central *10:14Finn168719Hello, Sorry if i'm late since I finished my homework *10:14User909No problem *10:14Hiddenlich*The radar starts to power up, mysteriously *Spaghettarian Engineer: ? *Spaghettarian Engineer: OH MY! THE MILLION YEAR REICH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! *10:15Dudegi WCSpaghettarian Electrician: But I didn't turn it on.... **he investigates the wires and such* *10:15HiddenlichSpaghettarian Engineer: Wait... *10:16Finn168719Spaghettarian Trashman: I see... *10:16HiddenlichArlic Scientist: Um. Did you forget the switch? *10:16Dudegi WCSpaghettarian Electrician: What switch!? This thing is powered by a plug in-type source *10:17Finn168719Spaghettarian Trashman: Because screw Switches anyway. *10:17Dudegi WCSpaghettarian Spy: Maybe we can finally scrap this giant radar and invest in SOME CLOAKS *Spaghettarian Spy: Seriously, we can just go to that crazy weegee place and look in anyone's house, they all have spaghetti *10:18TheEnderGamerSpaghettarian Janitor: GUYS HOLY F*** *10:19User909First Spaghettarian Janitor: there can be only one janitor around here *10:19Dudegi WC*battle music starts up* *10:19Finn168719Spaghettarian Trashman starts playing Dwarf Fortress on his laptop, ignoring the fight *10:19TheEnderGamerThe Spaghettarian Janitor grabs one of the many half-dead mice he found and throws it at the First Spaghettarian Jaintor *10:20User909The first Spaghettarian Janitor contracts half of the plague! The first Spaghettarian Janitor mops the Spaghettarian Janitor's face *Passing Spaghettarian: JANITOR FIGHT! *10:21Hiddenlich*The radar is now fully fuctional **Functional *10:21TheEnderGamerThe Spaghettarian Janitor runs at the First Spaghettarian Janitor and smacks him multiple times with his broomstick before mopping the first Spaghettarian Janitor's face, blinding him due to water *10:21HiddenlichIt starts sending out sound waves *10:21Finn168719Spaghettarian Trashman: Time for the Uristocrat to suffer a horrible accident by giving him a vacation to hell. *10:21Dudegi WCSpaghettarian Electrician: Gah! Why is this thing running now *Spaghettarien Electrician: Put a glass cover on it quickly *10:22HiddenlichSpaghettarian Engineer: The Seventh Age of Reclamation... has begun... *10:22Finn168719The Spaghettarian Trashman covers the radar with the glass cover *10:22Hiddenlich*The "great wall of metal" starts to accelerate towards the Trolliverse border *10:23Dudegi WCSpaghettarian Electrician: DUDE I'M SERIOUS, THIS THING COULD KILL U WITH ITS SPARKS **YOU *10:23HiddenlichSpaghettarian Engineer: IT WILL BE WORTH IT IN THE AFTERLIFE! *10:23User909The first Spaghettarian Janitor throws blindly some cleaning product, eventually hitting the Spaghettarian Janitor's eyes. It reacts with the mop's substance and forms chlorine gas, burning his face and chocking him *10:23TheEnderGamerchocking *10:24Dudegi WCchalking *10:24TheEnderGamerHis body gets chalk lines on it *10:24User909lol **chocking *10:24Finn168719Spaghettarian Trashman: What is the Seventh Age of Reclamation about? I'm intrested *10:24User909*choking *10:25TheEnderGamerThe Spaghettarian Janitor flails around blindly with his broomstick, smacking the first Spaghettarian Janitor multiple times *10:25Dudegi WC*The Spaghettarian Spy speeds behind the (not 1st) janitor and hits his pressure point* **he tries to do the same to the 1st janitor* *10:27Hiddenlich*The grand fleet of the Spaghettarian invaders fly past the radar device *It is larger than any know fleet in the Trolliverse *User909 has left Daigee Central. *10:27HiddenlichSpaghettarian Engineer: I thought this day would never come... *User909 has entered Daigee Central *10:28HiddenlichSome of the scientists are freaking out, others are crying *10:28TheEnderGamerpressure point? *10:28User909Some of them are doing both *10:28Dudegi WCSpaghettarian Spy: I'm gonna hitch a ride on one of the ships and try to get to one of the more "heavily secured" areas of the multiverse Category:Unfinished Roleplays